


Slytherin, Why Don't You- Rewrite

by toomanysunkenships, yaoi_fangirl2



Series: Slytherin Dear [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Essentially mind rape, Haron, M/M, Mpreg, Possession, Rape, love spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysunkenships/pseuds/toomanysunkenships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's sleep finally betrays the one secret he's withheld from his very best friend- he's in love with Draco Malfoy. And he's finally got the courage to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Murmurings and Revelations

RON-

I awake to the sound of Harry murmuring in his sleep.

"Draco," he mutters. My heart stops for a moment. Draco? Draco Malfoy? Why not me? Couldn't he whisper, Ron, Ron? I’m his best friend. I’m the one who’s always been there for him. Did Draco Malfoy comfort him after Cedric’s death? No. He mocked him for crying in the hallway. I comforted him. I held him.

“Draco,” he says again.

He's so beautiful, the way his hair sticks out at odd angles across his pillow. His eyelashes dust the tops of his cheeks just barely. I love to see him sleeping. It might be strange but last year was a long one. It’s a relief to see him peaceful and sleeping. I just begin to believe that I could watch him forever when he stirs, moans softly, and jolts awake.

“Mmer Ron?” Harry mumbles sleepily.

“I’m here, Harry,” I say softly.

"Why are you awake? Oh, was I talking again?" he asks.

"Don’t worry about it, mate, I’m fine. Everyone else sleeps like a rock," I say.

He blushes and looks down.

"What did.. what did I say?" he asks quietly.

"Er, Malfoy's name a few times," I say.

His face becomes even more red, practically crimson and he tries to hide behind his hands.

"Harry do you.. do you like him?" I ask.

He nods and chokes out a fearful sob. Tears begin to slide down my face and I'm grateful for the cover of darkness. He’s afraid to let me know and that hurts more than knowing I have chance with him. Being a sympathetic crier doesn’t help much either.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay. Just come here," I say.

He climbs into my bed and I hold him close while inhaling the scent of his shampoo. He stops crying. I stop crying.

“You don’t hate me?” Harry asks.

“Why would I hate you? That’s ridiculous, isn’t it? You’re my best mate,” I say.

“You hate Draco Malfoy. I should hate Draco Malfoy,” he says.

Yes. That.

“It doesn’t matter. Look, just go to sleep,” I say quietly.

He settles against me and closes his eyes. I try not to think.

I wake up in Ron's bed with his arm slung around my waist. How did I-? I clench my teeth when I remember how I got there. He knows. He knows about Draco, something I’ve been keeping a secret for over a year.

"Ron?" I whisper, "Are you awake?"

I try a few more times before he cracks open an eye and whines, "I am now!"

I bury my head in his neck. I’m glad nothing has changed and that we can still lay together like this without him being afraid that it suddenly changes me. No one else is in the room. We must be running behind.

"We've got to finish that Potions essay before class," I say.

We get up, grab our scrolls and run down to the main room to ask Hermione for help. I decide I'll brave telling her today. She isn’t around. No one really is.

“D’you think we’ve missed breakfast?” Ron asks.

“I think we’ve missed a lot more than breakfast,” I say.

In fact, we’re late to our first class. I don’t really feel like explaining why I’m late so I suggest that we don’t go.

“Stories and socks?” Ron suggests.

I smile. Stories and socks time is exactly what I need right now. I pull off my shoes and summon a book from my trunk while Ron loosens his tie. Our shoes fall to the floor and we plop onto the couch, homework forgotten, as I prop the book on my lap and toss my legs over his. Ron lays his head on my shoulder to see the pictures better,

“Cinderella today? Rumplestiltskin?” I ask.

“Can we do the Wizard of Oz? It’s my favorite,” Ron says.

I flip the pages. This book should be ridiculously heavy but around the beginning of last year Hermione found a way to condense all of our favorite stories into one book. Ever since then we’ve been lounging in our socks and taking turns reading the stories out loud. It’s the only thing that’s kept me sane through this year and through no one believing me about Cedric. Ron is essential to my survival. I lay my head against him and sigh happily, interrupting my description of Munchkinland.

“What is it?” Ron asks.

“Oh, er...I’m just glad you’re my best mate. Dorothy..” I say.

Soon enough we have to go to Potions and leave Dorothy and Toto sleeping in the field of poppies. Hermione’s fury at our skipping Transfiguration almost makes me wish we’d stayed to finish the book instead.

“Why weren’t you there?” she asks.

“We were sleeping and it was too late to go when we woke up. Sorry,” I say.

“Have you read the Wizard of Oz? It’s beautiful,” Ron says.

“Of course I-” Hermione says.

She looks confused about whether to keep yelling at us or not now that she knows we were reading books instead of just lazing about. She must get over it because she starts again.

“That was irresponsible, Harry! You must keep track of time! Don’t sleep in, don’t skip classes. Late is better than never,” she says.

Snape glides into the room, effectively stopping any response or further berating.

The lesson is fairly simple today. I wonder what has Snape in such a good mood. Ron rescues one of my ingredients.

“That’s the third time today, Harry. What’s so interesting about Malfoy anyway?” he asks while placing it in my hand.

I bite my lip and think. What is it that I find so fascinating about him?

“I dunno, Ron. He’s got these eyes that just look so lonely. They captivate me and I find myself wondering why they’re the most expressive things about him. I’ve watched him. Don’t make that face, you wanted honesty. I know when he’s going to tilt his head, to blink, smile, everything but I don’t understand how or why he does it all without expression,” I say.

“How d’you smile without expression?” Ron asks.

I frown.

“I don’t know,” I say, “but I’m going to find out. His eyes are my favorite color, you know.”

“Grey?” he asks.

“They’re blue. But they’re the blue tinged with silver and flecks of black that happens right before it’s about to rain,” I say.

Ron raises an eyebrow.

“I dunno. I guess Dorothy’s description of Kansas is sticking with me,” I say.


	2. Isn't Confession Easy?

DRACO-

Normally what Harry had just said would not have been audible, but I learned a spell to enhance my hearing, specifically for the purposes of spying on Harry Potter. That may sound crass and not like something any pureblood, let alone a Malfoy, would even consider admitting to doing, but I had to know what it is Potter and his little gang are doing. It’s important. Besides, Father thought it was useful enough for his own purposes so it must be alright. This spell must be faulty though. There isn’t any other way to explain what sounded like Potter waxing eloquent about my eyes, of all things. No other way. We’re enemies after all, though I only hate him publicly because it’s less painful than fawning over him like I’d like to. But maybe pitiful is alright when it’s Potter- when it’s Harry. I’ve seen many people doing the same. A Malfoy may never “go along with the crowd, Draco” but it isn’t as though Harry doesn’t deserve it. He’s talented and powerful and stunningly attractive. Those are the kind of people who deserve respect and admiration and in the privacy of my own bed I more than give it to him. But I’m tired of that.  

"Hey, Harry," I say.

He flinches and it almost breaks my heart to think he could be so afraid of me. But thenagain I do try to push people away-it’s my father’s philosophy. Push away anyone who might reject you to save face ahead of time. I was afraid to come out and before Harry I had never had trouble staying in the closet so I felt the urge to push him away from the handle of the door.

"Would you help me learn to cast a Patronus? I know you taught all of those other kids and I’d like to learn," I say.

There. Asking for help in public. Very un-Malfoyish and as close as I can get to saying what I want to.

"Er,” he says while looking helplessly into my eyes, “Sure, Draco," he says.

Draco. He called me Draco.

I smile at him to suggest that a Patronus is not what I have in mind.

"What about after everyone goes to the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw game?" I suggest.

Harry nods at me and turns the cutest shade of red I've ever seen. Five torturous days until he's mine.

RON-

I see Harry turn the color of a ripe tomato and decide it's time for rash action.

"We're still working on our predictions tonight for Divination, right?" I ask.

Malfoy looks at me with a smirk. I can’t figure out how Harry sees anything as peotic as rain in his stupid, beady eyes but still, for him, I force myself to look. No. Nothing. Harry looks at me with an apologetic grin.

"Erm.. yeah, of course, Ron," he says.

He drops his knife and bends down to get it. Malfoy's smirk grows wider and he disguises a chuckle as a cough.

"Jealous, are you?" he mouths.

Is this something I missed happening? When did Harry and Malfoy fall for each other? They’re enemies. They’ve always been enemies, ever since...ever since I told them to be.

“Back off, Malfoy,” I mouth back.

I shoot him my meanest glare and he pretends to quake. It’s a weak defense and we both know it. I spend lunch sleeping in the Forbidden Forest. It’s not like it can be any more damaging than that just was.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and I lie on the couch and make up predictions to appease Trelawney. Well, actually, I make up predictions for both of us as Harry plans his future as Harry James Malfoy. Hermione’s off in her room writing Harry’s DADA essay because she wants Snape to have no more reasons to give him detention. I’ve been feeling strange since lunch. Or, my lack of lunch. That’s probably it. I clench my fists around my particularly spectacular prediction, "I will see a cloaked figure at three pm who will promise me the world and bring me pain." Don’t know where that came from but it’s brilliant. It’s etched in my mind in a way that makes it feel genuine. We’ll get full marks for sure. I look down at Harry, who’s fallen asleep, and seethe. That’s strange.. I’m angry.

_Harry is mine. He’s always been mine._

Erm..

That’s a bizarre thought. I shake it from my mind.

 _There is none who can take him from me and live. He cannot leave me without punishment_.

I pour my glass of water down my throat and lug Harry upstairs. I burrow into bed and shut out the night.

DRACO-

Crabbe and Goyle look at me with empty devotion in their eyes. I despise them both, I really do. There’s no passion there. They’re shells waiting for command, not people. How can they give themselves to the Dark Lord? It's enough that I have to pretend to- for the time being, but they really and truly love him. But these two are the closest thing to friendship I’ve found. I should tell them, I tell them everything else.

"Crabbe?" I say quietly.

 _Salazar_ , Malfoy have you taken an ill prepared potion? Don’t do anything ‘quietly’ or ‘meekly’. Your father will eat you alive.

His big, dull eyes focus on mine and brighten.

"Finally!" He exclaims.

"Finally what?" Goyle asks.

"Finally Malfoy admits it. He's in looove," Crabbe says.

I look at him blankly.

"In love? What… love? Hah! Love, Draco Malfoy in love?" I stutter.

"But mostly finally the Ice Prince admits we’re friends enough to know," Crabbe says.

I have treated them like nuisances. I despise the very idea of letting them in so much that I haven’t granted either of them the use of my first name.

“Draco,” I say quietly.

Malfoys be damned.

“The same to you,” Goyle says- Gregory says.

“Who is it?” Vincent asks.

I smile softly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I ask, “Wouldn’t everyone?”


	3. A Patronus is This

"So, Patronuses…" I say awkwardly, "They aren't so hard, just think of the happiest thing ever and then say 'Expecto Patronum', okay?"

He shakes his head and bites his lip. I could wonder how I got myself in this position, but I’d rather not allow the past to ruin an opportunity to sway him to good.

"Nothing I know anything about is enough to produce a Patronus," he says.

I frown.

"Nothing? Ever? Not flying for the first time, not your first day at Hogwarts, not your first kiss... _nothing_?"

"No," he says with a grin, "So I guess we'll have to start with now."

He takes hold of my tie and pulls me toward him and the moment our lips touch I redefine my definition of Patronus. A Patronus is _this_ , the end of so much fighting and jealousy. It’s the realization of affection. It’s the feeling burning in my chest when Draco slides my robe to the floor.

-Draco-

Harry is really attractive. He reminds me of a dozen characters from the Muggle movies I secretly watched. And yet, he seems so fragile. His eyes are wide open and I catch myself admiring the way the light twists in between his eyelashes, highlighting them perfectly above his dazzling green eyes. I bring my lips to his neck gently and relish in the little gasp that escapes him. He pushes me back and almost rips my clothes off with a wicked glint in his eyes. I like this side of him. It’s something I never would have imagined existing due to his stupid Gryffindor act. I lower him to the ground and nip at his collarbone. He looks over my body.

“Oh,” he gasps, a tiny little sound I’m sure he doesn’t notice he’s made.

His eyes are wide. I slip my hand between us and against his flesh. He starts nodding, for what I don’t know. I free him from his clothing and resume my position. My fingers are sure but unsure. I know what I’m doing but, do I know? I don’t even know what question I am truly asking myself. I want to. That’s what matters. The desire is nearly eating at me. His cock is warm in my hand. I look at it hungrily. Everything, every half formed thought and protest is shoved away in favor of this. I move backwards and lower my head. I lick the tip. All at once it’s salty and musky and sweet and it smells like boy and boy, do I love the way Harry smells. I slowly fit him in my mouth. He shivers and moans above me.

HARRY-

Draco's mouth- Draco bloody Malfoy's warm, delicious mouth- is sliding down my cock so fabulously that for a moment I forget how to breathe. When I do remember, it seems I’ve only done it halfway because I can do no more than pant. This isn’t going to last much longer. His hand on my hip tightens and he sucks harder as his body convulses. Did he-? Just from..? The tip of his tongue grazes the underside of my weeping flesh and I cum into his mouth. He slides off of me and lazily licks my cock clean. I pull him up to my face and taste myself in his mouth. I smile at him.

“The game’s almost over. Do you want to try your Patronus now?” I ask.

We get dressed slowly and attempt to find his wand.

“Expecto Patronum,” he says, his eyes locked with mine.

Out flies a silver blue ferret. I smile. He scowls and pulls a face at me.

“Don’t. I’ve always wanted a ferret,” I say, “They’re adorable.”

He smiles back.

“You’ve got me,” he laughs faintly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Goodnight, Draco,” I say.

He walks away backwards, waving and bumping into things. Ron comes walking up, looking slightly…. murderous.

"Ron? Something wrong?" I ask.

He switches expressions quickly.

"Oh, nothing just a detention with Snape. I had to go into the Forbidden Forest. There was-it was bad." He smiles weakly.

I look at him. Okay.. The large area is pretty empty, so Ron and I settle down with a movie and my magical video player. I bought it in Diagon Alley. It was kind of amazing to me that such a thing existed but I guess some Muggleborn inventor couldn’t cope without it.

It’s one of my favorites. I know how it feels to be kept in a place too small. I relax against Ron’s arm and wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful friend.

RON-

I sit kind of close to Harry, half out of want and half out of need. The tiny screen illuminates his face through the dark. I'm not sure how the movie ended, something about a free whale, because I was watching Harry's eyelashes rise and fall across his emerald eyes. He looks at me.

"What is it?" he asks.

Oh, Harry, Harry my dear. I want to hold him close and throw him away all at the same time, to hug him and choke the life out of him. What's wrong with me?

“I think I need the nurse,” I say.

I bolt from the room and submit myself to Madame Pomfrey’s discerning eye. She tucks me in and takes a medical scan.

_I sit in a corner of my mind chained to my free will. He becomes stronger day by day. Soon I won’t be able to stop him from what he plans to do. I’m throwing darts at a photo of a boy who looks like me, trying to wake him up-wake myself up so that I might prevent it. I walk into a room and all of the members of the Order are there. They look up at me with teary eyes and chant "Hear our warning, hear our plea!"_

_They fade away._

_A voice cries, "Ron! Ron, please listen to me!" I look around the now empty space frantically. "Who's there? Who said that?" I say._

_The boy from the photograph says, "I don't have much time. I know who you are-what you are. You might have stolen my skin, but you haven’t gotten all of the control. Stay away from Harry Potter, as far away as possible."_

_"What? Why.. why should I?" I ask._

_He looks at me with worry in his eyes. "You are you again, but not for much longer. Listen. Please. Your choices are no longer your own. I love him.”_

_His eyes narrow, “The thing you are-you’ll twist it. Promise me you’ll keep your distance," he says._

_"I promise," I say._

_He nods, his face wary and disappears, leaving me in the inky darkness. Two red eyes stare at me out of the dark before I settle into normal sleep._

I don’t remember if I dreamed when I wake up.


	4. Frustration and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the last part of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm yaoi_fangirl2, the coauthor. I'm really excited to help rewrite such an amazing story. I hope you enjoy my first chapter! And I'm sorry if there are typos or spelling errors or things that don't make sense in places, my phone's auto correct is amazingly annoying.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Just seeing Harry and Malfoy being all lovey dovey makes me want to vomit. They're just sitting there, so engrossed in each other that they aren't even paying attention to anyone else. I have to figure out a way to get them away from each other and Harry, safely, in my arms.

Hermione's looking at them with that look that girls get when they think some things cute. "Aww," I could barely hear her say. No, that is not cute, it is gross and horrible and you shouldn't like it. I absolutely have to get Harry, get what is mine.

She's talking to Malfoy, who's running his filthy claws through my precious Harry's hair. They laugh at something Hermione must've said. Hermione speaks again and Malfoy and Harry smile at each other. Harry leans in to give Malfoy a kiss.

Seething, I continue to watch Hermione, Harry, and Malfoy talk and laugh and Malfoy and Harry kiss until I can't look anymore. Frustrated, I walk away from them, going to think about my plan even more.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Harry rests his head on my shoulder, drool running from his plump lips down to his cute little chin. I desperately try to stay still and be quiet as I laugh. He worked really hard. I kiss his cheek softly and hear the Ravenclaws behind me gasp loudly.

"Aren't I lucky?" I say as I turn to smile at them.

They nod furiously, some amused and wary, some supportive and delighted. Some boys from the Slytherin side that I didn't think were gay say, "Really lucky," and mutter their disappointment.

Harry suddenly opens his eyes and kisses me passionately. "I love you, Dragon!" He squeaks as I pull him onto my lap.

"I love you too, my little lion," I say. "What did you dream about that made you act like this? Not that I don't like it." He blushes deeply. Harry looks up at me through his long eyelashes. Oh, haha, that's what he's thinking about.

Vaguely, I can hear Hermione chucking at us.

~

"Hey, Harry, Draco!" Neville says, running up to us, dragging Blaise behind him.

"Hi, Nev, Blaise," Harry says.

"Congratulations on getting together, Draco wouldn't stop talking about how cute you are," Blaise complains.

"Blaise!" I whine. "Well, it's true. 'Potter's so cute but he's a Gryffindor- Blaise, stop laughing at me. Why are you laughing at me? You know something I don't know don't you?' Yeah, I did. Neville told he was 98% sure that Harry likes you, too," Blaise mocks.

"Ah, only because he was always obsessing over you. Right, 'Mione?" Neville says, blushing deeply as Blaise pulls Neville into his side, almost on his lap.

"Yeah, you might not have told us, but we knew," Hermione says.

"Nev, 'Mione, Blaise, stop embarrassing us," Harry said, burying his head into my arm.

"Aww, we'll stop, won't we?" Hermione said softly, turning to glare use her Death Glare ™ on Blaise and Neville, but mostly Blaise.

"Y-yeah, a-all right, Hermione, I'll b-be quiet," Blaise stutters.

Neville, still slightly flustered, laughs at his boyfriend. Blaise turns to glare at Neville as Neville goes to kiss Blaise's cheek. Neville blushes heavily as their lips meet. Blaise pulls Neville closer by the waist, while Neville wraps his arms around Blaise's neck.

Hermione squeals quietly at the 'cuteness' of Blasie and Neville.

I clear my throat before their kiss gets any farther.

Neville pulls back with a deeper blush on his face, panting quietly. Blaise, on the other hand, is smirking.

And we keep talking and laughing and kissing for a few more hours. Our game ends too soon. I walk Harry back to the Gryffindor dorms. Blaise walks Neville back, kissing Neville periodically. Hermione had gone up a little earlier, said something about studying.

"Goodnight, my little lion," I say as we reach the dorms.

"Goodnight, Draco."


	5. Movies and Blushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! This is a filler chapter, it wasn't in the original story.

Blaise and Neville started dating on a nice, cool Autumn day. It wasn't a surprise to their friends, they acted so shy, or smug in Blaise's case, around each other.

"Neville, do you wanna hang out later? I have this muggle movie we could watch together," Blaise said.

Neville nodded shyly and blushed. "Of- of course, Blaise, I would love to watch a movie with you."

The dark skinned man smirked at the blonde. "That's great. I'll pick you up at the Gryffindor dorms after class and I'll drop you off when the movies done. Unless you want to hang out after."

Neville nodded and got the courage to kiss Blaise's cheek. "See you soon." He winked at Blaise before walking away, shaking his butt teasingly.

Blaise blushed lightly, but it went unnoticed by the other students, some who were distracted by. "Bloody hell," he whispered and groaned quietly.

~

Neville changed his clothes quickly into something more comfortable. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. The blonde was wearing a red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. He wore a black undershirt and green and black converse.

"I look hot," he thought. "I just need one thing for later."

Neville went back to his trunk and grabbed a few hair pins.

He heard a knock on his door and smiled.

"I'll be there in a second, Blaise!"

"Okay!" Blaise called back.

Neville smiled, putting the hair pins in his back pocket, and opened the door.

"Hello again, love." Blaise smirked at Neville.

The blonde blushed a deep crimson. "Hey, B."

"You look amazing," he whispered, staring at Neville with a burning desire in his eye.

"So- so do you," Neville murmured.

Blaise was wearing a black button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Black combat boots covered his large feet.

"I know I do."

Blaise held out his hand for Neville to take. "Shall we go, my prince?"

Neville nodded, looking shyly at Blaise and grabbed his hand. "Stop calling me those things, B. Your girlfriend will be jealous."

"I don't have a girlfriend even though I'm pan," Blaise said confidently.

"O-oh, I'm gay," Neville whispered.

Blaise nodded. "I can tell. So, do you want to know what movie we're going to watch?"

Neville nodded, not looking up at Blaise anymore.

"The Lion King. Have you seen that one before?"

Neville shook his head in response. "No, but Harry has told me about it. That's where the circle of life reference came from, right?"

"Yes, that is where it comes from."

Neville didn't respond, he just looked up at Blaise in fascination and love.

Blaise smirked when he saw Neville out of the corner of his eye. "What are you looking at, Neville?"

"Oh!" Neville blushed and looked away. "N-nothing, there was just a bug on your face."

Blaise hummed. "We're here!"

He whispered the password and the common room doors opened.

"Everyone out!" he shouted to the other Slythrins in the room.

"What?!" Pansy shrieked.

"You can't do that to us, Zabini!" Theo growled, using Blaise's last name because he was mad.

"I can and I just did!" Blaise said loudly, smirking at cowering first years. "Out! Or else I'll tell about how everyone takes someone from a different house in here and they know the password!"

Everyone gasped, bar Draco, who knew Blaise wouldn't actually do it because he saw Neville behind his back.

They all left, muttering about Blaise being unfair. The only one left was Draco, wearing the biggest smirk the dark skinned man had ever seen.

"What are you going to do to get me out, Blaise?"

"I'll tell Harry that you like him if you don't."

Draco huffed and left the room. "I'll get you back for this," he shouted.

"I'm sure you will!" Blaise called back. He turned back to Neville and smiled. "Come on, let's go watch the movie."

Neville nodded and let Blaise lead him to the couches in front of the TV screen.


	6. Sometimes it is Our Friends, Not Our Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Toomanysunkenships, finally back. I'm a terrible slacker.

**An: I’m not editing the rape scene itself because, well, I can’t really make that part better can I?**

RON-

I walk up to Harry after seeing my brothers off. 

"So, looks like it's just the two of us," I say.

"You aren't going with your brothers?" he asks me. 

I shake my head and grab his hand. 

"Follow me!" I say.

He quirks an eyebrow but follows me willingly. So willing. So  _ stupid _ .

"Close your eyes!" I demand as I pull him along.

“What? Ron, is this some weird prank because-” he says.

“No, no. The twins left, and they would never prank your. Or help prank you. Calm down, it’s just me. Ron,” I say.

I wrap a blindfold around Harry’s head, just to be sure he follows directions.

I lead him into the Room of Requirement and look around. It's perfect.The room has what Hermione would call an atmosphere of calm. The carpet is plush. Relaxing.

“It smells nice in here,” Harry murmurs.

I smile.

“Yeah, thought we could do with something nice,” I say.

Then I push him onto his knees and check to make sure he can't open the door or control the room. I rip the blindfold off roughly.

“Ow!” he complains, “What happened to ‘something nice’?”

I laugh cruelly.

“Shut up,” I growl.

The trusting look in his eyes begins to fade.

"What are we doing here Ron?"he asks. 

I just smile at him. 

"Ron?!" he asks again. 

When the fear fades and turns to confusion, I push him down.

“What are you-” he shouts.

I punch him in the mouth. In his stupid, slutty mouth.

“I said,  _ shut. up! _ ” I shout, “Mouths that touch Malfoys cannot speak to me.”

"Ron, Ron! Stop, Ron, stop please!" Harry cries.

I start to chuckle, slowly bubbling into a full out laugh.

"You are all mine, Potter. Always mine, and always will be. It's time you learned it." I say. 

I vanish his clothes. He moans in fear. Not quite what I wanted, but close enough.

Harry starts to blink away tears, but I focus on his cock which he is trying in vain to hide from me.

The sight of him excites me and I feel the blood rush to my phallus as it joyfully springs to life. Shoving my clothes off, I pin Harry to the floor and kiss him hard on the mouth. He tries to shove me away. 

"Please, Ron, NO!" he yells.

I shove my hard pulsing cock into his protesting mouth and begin to pump the resistance out of him. He gags and his eyes water but I pump faster and harder. 

"Use your tongue Potter!" I yell.

Then he looks up at me, the tears streaming down his face. 

"You heard me!" I say. 

The tears come faster as he unwillingly complies to my will.

Three days til Christmas and I'm already getting my present, I think. I almost can't take the intense pleasure Harry is giving to me, but I will myself not to cum, not yet. I slide out of Harry's mouth and say, "Flip over." 

He turns around slowly. I spread his ass cheeks and lick my lips. I thrust my seven inches into his tight hole and moan at the way his chasm caresses my cock. I pound into him with everything I have and I can hear my hips meeting his ass with a loud  _ smack _ . He's sobbing now, now, begging me to stop but that turns me on even more.

I rock into him and feel the intense urge to release and so I do inside of him, still pumping as I ride out the orgasm. But I'm not ready to stop yet. The sight of Harry covered in my cum hardens me up again. 

"On the bed!" I say.

Harry climbs on to the bed. I get on top of him and cuff his hands and feet. Then I stroke his cock until he's hard and sit on his beautiful 8 inches. 'Bigger than me,' I think. and start to bounce. His enormous cock fills my hole and I shudder at the sensation. Harry stays unresponsive, so I turn around and slap him,hard. My fingerprints are visible on his cheek. 

"You love this, don't you?" I bark.

He shakes his head furiously and starts up that crying again. I dismount and slap him again. "You love this. You love it and you will cum for me." 

Harry continues crying but he nods. I lean down and start sucking his cock, playing with it with my tongue and biting at the head. He writhes under my touch. I suck with increasing intensity until I feel the warm explosion of his cum blast into my mouth. He tastes fantastic. I stand up and leave Harry locked inside the room.

HARRY- How could I be so unfaithful? I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 

Ron has me alone, chained and humiliated, all of last night and most of today. What he did to me is too horrible to describe. At least he let me out now. He said that he enjoys the chase. If I can just manage to avoid him for a little while longer, then Draco will be back. I hide inside of the Chamber of Secrets. I never thought I would come back here because the memories were too awful for me to remember, but they're nowhere near as terrible as the memory of what Ron has done and the thought of what he has promised to do if he finds me before everyone arrives.

I shake, though it is anything but cold in this room. I haven't stopped crying, but at least I know how to be silent about it. The abuse I receive at Privet Drive has given me that skill, if nothing else. At least the Dursleys never r-r-raped me.  _ How could he do this to me? I thought he was my best friend.  _ I check the watch I grabbed before I ran down here. 2:30. I listen for any sign that I have been found and then allow myself to silently rejoice.

Just a few more hours and he won't be able to hurt me anymore. Just a few more hours. I chant it in my head, my own silent mantra. Just a few more hours. I shift my position and will myself not to cry out from the pain. Soon Draco will be here and Draco will keep me safe. Just a few more hours. Just a- "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Ron's voice echoes in the corridor leading to my hiding place. I gulp and pull my invisibility cloak tighter around myself and try not to breathe or move. Just a few more hours.

 


End file.
